There are various degrees of physical or mental factors to be considered when providing care of persons with “special needs”. A top priority is always health of the person. Persons with a mental incapacity or hyperactive disorder, often attempt to access their incontinent pads.
This imposes hygiene and health problems when fecal matter is smeared or ingested. Furthermore, persons who are equipped with gastro-feeding mechanisms are able to remove the “mic-key” from their abdomen. The internal tissues usually tear and bleed leaving the person very vulnerable to infection. Persons who develop a habit of removing their “mic-key” tend to do so frequently. The replacement cost of the “mic-key” is quite substantial.